1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a first substrate on which switching devices for driving pixel regions are disposed, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The LCD device displays an image according to a voltage applied to the liquid crystal layer, and light transmittance is controlled.
A Patterned Vertical Alignment (PVA) mode LCD device, which is a type of Vertical Alignment (VA) mode LCD device, has a structure in which a liquid crystal domain is formed in a manner that liquid crystal molecules are arrayed in different directions by using a patterned transparent electrode so that a viewing angle of an LCD is improved. Thus, in order to manufacture a PVA mode LCD device, a process for forming the patterned transparent electrode is generally necessary, thus increasing the number of processes for forming the LCD device. Misalignment of the first and second substrates during the assembly process may cause misalignment of patterns of pixel electrodes of the first substrate and patterns of common electrodes of the second substrate, and as a result, a normal liquid crystal domain may not be formed.
In order to increase the productivity of LCD devices, a mother substrate having a plurality of product cells formed thereon is generally manufactured first, and then the plurality of product cells are cut in product cell units, instead of manufacturing each product cell, e.g., a screen of a mobile phone. However, when the mother substrate having the plurality of product cells formed thereon is manufactured, a short may occur in a cutting region between the plurality of product cells. Although the cutting region to be cut at a later time does not have a liquid crystal layer, the cutting region does have a pixel electrode layer and a common electrode layer so that the short may occur if a pixel electrode and a common electrode contact when an electric field is applied thereto before the cutting region is cut. If the short occurs in the cutting region, product cells around the cutting region may have defects.